Drifting Distant
by PenelopeBlack13
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Harry is 18 at the beginning of the story. Set one year after Voldemort's defeat, Harry has lost several of his closest loved ones and is struggling with how to deal with it. Please read it. It is my first fan fiction!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
As the sun set on that day, there was more than a meal and friendly chatter going on in the unique village's midst. The unique part about this village you ask? It is the only wizarding community in Britain. As if this wasn't enough to be called strange, there was also a certain person residing in a certain hidden cottage and doing some serious thinking on the edge of this quaint little village called Hogsmeade. This person, only one year ago, had held the fate of, essentially, the world in his hands. This person was a certain young man named Harry James Potter.   
  
Harry Potter was 18 years old but seemed much older to everyone surrounding him. He was around 6'1'', had extremely untidy jet black hair since he hadn't combed it for days, green eyes that had recently become significantly duller, and a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that had changed his and many other people's lives forever. He had gotten this scar from a wizard named Voldemort, also known by few as Tom Riddle. Harry had been the only person ever to survive who Voldemort decided to kill. Harry also happened to be the only person who could kill this power-hungry wizard. Only a year ago, Harry had defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of the most evil human beings, not mention wizards, of all time. Harry had escaped within an inch of death in that last fateful duel.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry! You did it!", someone yelled.  
  
"He's gone forever!", another whooped.  
  
"Do you know what you've done? You've saved hundreds of lives! Harry? What's wrong?" Lupin asked as he pulled Harry into a tight embrace and then seeing his glazed-over face. Remus pulled Harry into a corner so they could be alone.  
  
Harry simply said, "He's dead."  
  
"I know, your parents and Sirius would have been so proud."  
  
"Not Voldemort, someone else."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Harry had collapsed at this point and did not regain consciousness until a week later. The duel had tooken nearly all of his physical and mental strength.  
  
Harry had stayed in hiding recently because there were still a few Death Eaters loose and they wanted nothing more than to kill The Boy Who Lived. Not that Harry wouldn't have chose to hide anway, that is. He definitely didn't want to be around a whole bunch of people. These last six months, after the six months it had took Harry to make plans for hiding and to fully recover, had given him time to really think about what had happened in the last couple years and to even further drift away from everyone. Everyone that was left, that is. He wondered why he had been so stupid at school and wished that he had never gotten into silly fights with Hermione and Ron, and savored every little warning or good luck pawprint from Sirius. He had lost his godfather a little over three years ago and should've been at least partly over it by now, but he wasn't. It was as painful, if not even more, than ever. At least before he hadn't had so much time to think about it. But over the last couple months he had been cooped up in this cottage a lot. Now he knew how miserable and useless Sirius must have felt not being able to help.  
  
And he also missed Ron and Hermione terribly. At least they had died together. They had finally started dating in the sixth year. But he hadn't had such time for petty things like dating in those last two years at Hogwarts. He regretted that very much now. He had been completely consumed with the prophecy and seeking revenge for his godfather's horrible death. Hopefully the death hadn't been so horrible for Sirius. Often harry had dreams about their deaths. He found it very hard to sleep now and very frequently used a Dreamless Sleep potion to help since he could do magic anytime now. At least now Sirius was with Harry's father. Maybe even someone else. Harry had never asked Sirius if he had ever been in love. This was one of many questions that Harry wished he had asked Sirius.  
  
Maybe he would ask Remus about Sirius later. Since Sirius had died Lupin had stepped into that fatherlike role. They had lived together for the past several months as Lupin slowly helped Harry to fully regain his health. In exchange, Harry used the money that Fred and George had made him take from their business to finally find a cure for werewolves. It had tooken around five months but it was worth it. Lupin was actually looking better than ever but Harry had hardly noticed since he was so preoccupied most of the time; lost in thought about what he had done wrong.   
  
The hardest hit to the wizarding world in general, was the tragic loss of Albus Dumbeldore while saving Harry's and therefore, essentially everyone's lives. This was who Harry had been talking about when he had come out of that horrendous cave. Thhis death had made him, is possible, feel even more guilty and torn. Dumbledore had been more than a mentor; he had been a friend. Sadly Dumbledore's wise words would be never heard again from him.  
  
Fortunately, Harry had many people that were trying to help him get through this tough time. Neville, Cho (who Harry was just friends with), Colin Creevey, the Weasleys, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Alicia, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Hagrid, and Lupin had kept Harry from drifting away completely. But since Hagrid was in France helping Madam Maxime, Fred, George, Lee, and Lupin were the closest to him now since he saw them almost everyday. The others were closer to him than before, but Harry didn't keep in touch with them much.   
  
One person Harry had not seen in a while was Ginny. Nobody knew where she was or if she was even alive. She had left to help the Order soon after Voldemort's defeat and Ron and Hermione's deaths. No word of her had reached them for nearly a year. She had been in the Alps trying to catch the few remaining Death Eaters.   
  
For Harry, the way he now distracted himself from all of this was the business. Lucky for him, Fred, George, and Lee had finally agreed to let him do the financial work for the joke shop about three weeks ago. He was at the one in Hogsmeade from 7 AM (when the store opened) to 8 PM (when it closed) no matter how hard Fred and George tried to convince him not to. They now had two locations for the store and would soon open a slightly different store for Muggles in London called "It's Like Magic : A Store Full of Tricks That'll Leave Your Friends Flabbergasted." Harry managed the finances because it was the only thing that would distract him deeply enough.  
  
If someone didn't rescue Harry Potter soon, he might lose his true and wonderful personality for ever. Thankfully, someone would. 


	2. The Worst Memories

Thank you so much for your wonderful review. The asterisks means it is a different memory. Okay, here it goes.  
  
Chapter 1 : The Worst Memories  
  
**  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry-"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late, Harry-"  
  
"We can still reach him-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing....He's gone."  
  
**  
  
**  
  
"It is my fault that Sirius died," said Dumbledore clearly.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
"Look...I knew Sirius longer n' you did...He died in battle, an tha's the way he'd've wanted ter go-"  
  
"He didn't want to go at all!"  
  
"Nah, I don' reckon he did," Hagrid said quietly.   
  
"But still, Harry...he was never one ter sit around at home an' let other people do the fightin'. He couldn' have lived with himself if he hadn't gone ter help-"  
  
**  
  
**  
  
As Harry regained consciousness he found himself tied up to a cold stone chair in a very large dark room. And to his horror, the thing that had made him regain consciousness was walking toward him. Voldemort was controlling Ron and Hermione with the Imperius Curse.  
  
It appeared that they had come to help him but had gotten caught instead.  
  
"Well Harry, it seems that I have found you little friends wandering around. What ever would they be doing here?" Voldemort said in that evil high-pitched, cold voice of his. He released them from the Curse and they both crumpled to the floor, only to stand up quickly and move away.  
  
"Let them go," said Harry.  
  
"And, dear boy, why would I do that? It would be so much more fun to have you watch them die. That is, unless you would rather die for them. If you do, I'll let them go!"  
  
"Yeah right, you old scumbag!" Ron shouted, both suprising and shocking Harry and Hermione.  
  
Voldemort laughed coldly and shouted the Cruciatus Curse at Ron who screamed painfully at the same time that Harry's scar exploded in pain.  
  
Harry began to say "Stop! I'll-"  
  
But Hermione interrupted, "No, Harry! We're not worth it!" Harry had told them about the prophecy during their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort released Ron from the Curse and with a look of cruel and twisted amusment on his face said "Ah, how sweet, bravery. Well then, I'll just kill you too."  
  
Apparently Voldemort had forgotten to take Ron and Hermione's wands because at that moment they both bellowed a spell; Ron, "Abscido!!" , an advanced disarming spell, Hermione "Impedimenta!"  
  
"You can kill him, Harry, I know you can," said Ron bravely but sadly.  
  
Harry looked at them speechlessly.  
  
"We'll miss you, Harry."  
  
"But...you can't. I..can't do it without you," Harry managed to stutter.  
  
"Yes you can Harry. Remember in first year? What I said? You know you have to. This is our destiny. Go fulfill yours," Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks. They both hugged Harry quickly. With that Voldemort came back and with two quick words they were dead in an instant.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
*flashback*  
  
Harry was losing his strength rapidly within this fiery oven of a cave that he and Voldemort had Apparated to for their last duel. He had been training so hard as he could for the last two years but the cave seemed to be transferring his powers to Voldemort. And he felt as if he wanted to collapse from the pain in his head.  
  
You've got to do this,he thought. For Ron, For Hermione, For Cedric, For Neville's poor tortured parents, For Sirius, For his parents, For the entire world.  
  
But as Harry was regaining his strength, Voldemort had cast such a strong curse that there was nothing Harry could do. But suddenly, out of nowhere, came Dumbledore, saving Harry's life one last time.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Harry bellowed as Dumbledore gracefully crumpled to the floor. Harry was now angrier and more full of hate than he had ever been in his entire life. He bellowed the Killing Curse with every intention of seeing Voldemort die. And he did. Harry wouldn't go to Azkaban for it as he was given permission to use "Avada Kedavra" in the sixth year. Not that he cared about that.   
  
Such pain exploded in Harry's head at that moment as no human being had ever felt. But somehow Harry kept going. Perhaps it was because he just didn't care. Voldemort exploded into a million pieces with a flash of blinding red light. Not the normal effects of the horrible Killing Curse but Tom Riddle definitely hadn't been normal. Harry flew over to Dumbledore. Sure enough, he was dead.   
  
Nobody would ever see those twinkling blue eyes again. Some how Harry DisApparated, leaving the terrible cave forever with Dumbledore's body, which he couldn't bring himself to take, in it. Maybe someone else would get it later.  
  
For about an hour Harry walked around like a zombie, down dark alleyways and sidestreets, thinking about what had just happened. Suddenly he heard a lot of noise. He found himself at the Three Broomsticks. Somehow, the wizarding world had found out and was celebrating even more than they had that fateful Halloween night years ago. As Harry entered, he faintly heard a monstrous roar and a whole lot of joyful sobbing.  
  
"Where were you Harry? We were so worried."  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Harry collapsed.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Harry woke with a start, sweat and tears mingled on his face. These memories, worse than nightmares, had haunted him anytime he forgot to take the Dreamless Sleep Potion. This had been one of those nights.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- I know some of it seems unlikely but please just go with it. The details of what exactly happened will be explained later in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll post Chapter Two tomorrow. Thanks! 


	3. Several Surprises

A/N-Thanks for your reviews. Here is the disclaimer I kept forgetting to put in: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the prologue. That genius all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.   
  
Chapter 2 : Several Suprises  
  
Harry looked at his clock. Already 5:30 in the morning. He swiftly wiped his face off with a towel and got up. After a quick shower, he put on his usual black and blue business robes and went into the kitchen. Remus was already at the table reading the Daily Propet and drinking nervosus nectar, a Wizard drink that tasted like tea, butterbeer, and coffee in one and was made by a witch named Seveawen Singularis.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. How're you doing?" Remus said cheerfully.  
  
"I forgot to take the Potion last night," Harry said shortly. He wasn't in the mood for a cheerful conversation.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Remus, looking rather worried. "Are you doing anything special today?"  
  
"No, why would I?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
Lupin chuckled. "Harry, have you forgotten? Today is your 19th birthday."  
  
"It is?" Remus nodded. Harry had   
  
completely forgotten. "Well, you don't have to get me anything."  
  
"Too late," said Remus as pulled out a large oddly shaped package from under the table.  
  
"What on earth is that?"  
  
"I'll explain if you open it," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harry strode over to the table and took the package. After Harry had opened it, he was just as confused. It looked like a pensieve but with a snowy white basin and charcoal black liquid floating around in it.  
  
Seeing Harry's confused face, Lupin began, "This is a Memory Viator, Harry. You can interact in your memories, unlike the Pensieve, without interfering in the future. In the memories you are the only you and you are able to stay for up to 48 hours." As Remus said this he gave Harry a meangingful look. "And when you want to leave just say "Exito!" You can't get hurt physically."  
  
Harry was speechless. Suprising both Remus and himself, he hugged him and broke into the first smile he had worn in months. "Th-thanks." He knew what this meant. He could see Ron, Hermione, Sirius, his parents, Dumbledore, and relive all of his favorite memories.  
  
"Harry, you have to be careful with this. It wouldn't be fair to yourself to use it very often. And you aren't licensed to use it until tomorrow," Remus said quickly.  
  
"Right, well I better go to work. Thanks again." As he said this, Harry rushed out of the kitchen before Lupin could get a word in, walked up to his bedroom, and opened the hidden door that led to his office in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When Harry got to work, Fred and George walked up to him. Lee was checking on the store in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Good morn-wait, what's the matter with you?" Fred said to Harry's smiling face.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't smiled in...forever," George added confusedly.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now you probably have customers," said Harry cheerfully. He hadn't been this happy for nearly a year. After a long day of figuring numbers, Harry headed home early, exhausted but happy. The earlier he went to sleep, the sooner he could use his present. As Harry left he heard George say  
  
"Oh my god, Fred, he's actually leaving early. This is most definitely a first. Usually we have to push him out the door."  
  
"Looks like our prayers have finally been answered." Fred and George started laughing.  
  
When he got home, he went downstairs to get a glass of water. As he was going down the stairs, he heard a small creak.  
  
"Remus?" he called. No answer. he pulled out his wand and quietly made his way down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned on and there was a loud shout of "SUPRISE!" Harry smiled and put away his wand. It was a suprise birthday party just for him. There was a table completely covered with presents. More than Harry had ever received. And everyone was there. Even Hagrid and Madame Maxime.  
  
"So what do you think, Harry? We've been planning it for a while now. Just our luck that you were in a good mood," George said amusedly as the music started. "We even brought refreshments." He pointed toward a table covered with everything from *mayonaise*roach Clusters to treacle tart to ice cream to Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Thanks, this is great," said Harry.  
  
"We need some ice though. Since you came early, nobody had gotten any yet," asked Fred as he walked up from the refreshment table, his plate loaded with sweets.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Harry said as he went into the kitchen. He got a large punch bowl out of the cabinet and began to magically fill it with ice. As he was doing this, he heard the door open and someone shout, "Oh my god!" and then someone burst into tears. Harry rushed back into the living room, still holding the bowl of ice and his wand. All of the Weasleys and several other people seemed to have attacked a girl with deep auburn hair in a giant hug. After a bit the girl broke through the hug and turned around so that she was facing Harry. He gasped and dropped the bowl of ice. It was Ginny. 


	4. Announcements and Looks

Chapter 3 : A Different Look and A Special Announcement  
  
Ginny looked very different. Instead of the carrot red hair she used to have it was now a deep wine red. She was around 5'11'', more curvy, had clearly defined muscles, and her milky white skin had hardly any of the freckles that it had once. In fact, Ginny looked very much like Harry's mother in her last pictures before she had died.  
  
Harry walked up to her and asked, "Ginny, what happened to you?"  
  
She answered solemnly, "I grew up."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was acting strangely. But of course, that was to be expected. No one knew exactly what happened and probably wouldn't for a while. But Harry still wanted to know. After all, he thought, it can't be any worse than what I've been through.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter?"  
  
"Great question, Harry. I'm gone for a year and that's all you can say. What happened and what's wrong. Thanks."   
  
At this she walked away, looking more bitter and bored than hurt. Ginny had most definitely changed.   
  
Harry started to go after Ginny to apologize or something like that but something stopped him. Bill ran in from the back door, arriving late.   
  
"You won't believe what just happened. Fudge got fired. They're finally looking for a new Minister of Magic!," he said breathlessly. Cheers erupted all around the kitchen. If anything, during the past several years Fudge had gotten worse. Although, very reluctantly, Fudge had admitted Voldemort's return he refused to believe the dementors were nonsafe since everytime he went to Azkaban, they were all present, or so he claimed. He had gone on, after Voldemort's defeat, to blame Harry for Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore's death though it had obviously been overruled. Since then, the majority of the Ministry had been working overtime to get him off.   
  
"And they've finally put the dementors in a place where they can no longer harm us." More cheers. "In fact, the new Azkaban guards have been chosen. They're pelecus."  
  
A murmur of confusion went through the kitchen.   
  
"What on earth is a pelecu?" Ginny asked, not forgetting her huffiness.  
  
"Ginny? I thought you were de-, um, gone. Are you okay?" Bill said as he went over to his little sister and gave her a big hug. Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly said that's-what-you-should-have-asked-me.  
  
"A pelecu is a creature that is about four feet tall, has four paws, two large brown eyes, and the softest white fur of all magical and non-magical creatures. They have the opposite effect of creatures. If someone truly belongs in Azkaban then all of the happiness and love will drive them insane. I sure hope they work," Bill finished happily.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lavander said in a pleased tone of voice. At that, everyone began to go back to what they were doing but were stopped again. Harry distinctly heard the sound of one of a magical bell (that plays well-known songs.) Everyone turned towards the direction of the sound confused.   
  
"Now wait just a second, I have something to say too," Fred put in cheerfully. As Angelina, his date, who was dressed in long purple robes that shimmered with blue and silver wizard glitter (changes color to match whatever you put it on) and her hair in an elegant bun, gave him a toxic glare, he stuttered, "I, m-mean we do."  
  
Angelina stood and said happily, "We're going to get married in a month on August 31st and all of you are invited!"  
  
Yet another loud cheer filled the kitchen with yells of "Congratulations!" and "I'll be there." Harry walked up to them, smiling, and commented, "Angelina, I thought you had better tastes than that." As he ducked a mock swing from Fred, he said "Just kidding. Congratulations."  
  
After this he left them and went to see if he could find Ginny to apologize for something that he didn't think he needed to apologize for.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Thank you both for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the prologue. That genius all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot. Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it. 


	5. Someone New

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters but I do own the plot and the new character in this chapter so please ask my permission before you borrow.  
  
Harry looked around the room for Ginny but still could not find her. While he was walking around he accidentally bumped into Lupin.   
  
He looked at Remus started to mumble an apology to Remus but stopped when he saw that Remus was talking to someone he didn't recognize. It was a woman about 5'10'', with shoulder-length curly black hair with streaks of red, brown, and blond in it, almond-shaped hazel eyes, small lips, and a curvy body. She looked about Remus' age and was wearing lavender and blue robes. Confused, he looked towards Remus for an answer as to why someone he didn't know had been invited to his birthday party.   
  
Lupin noticed this and said "Harry, I'd like you to meet Seveawen Singularis."  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry," he said, still curious about why he had never heard about Seveawen.  
  
"I know. Remus told me about you."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Remus. Sincing the awkwardness, Remus said quickly "Seveawen went to school with your father, Sirius (Harry flinched unconsciously), Peter (everyone cringed), and myself. She was in the year below us."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry saw Ginny flash by. "Excuse me."  
  
Harry finally found Ginny and said "Ginny, I'm sorry if I sounded rude or anything. You just suprised me, that's all.   
  
"That's okay, Harry, don't worry about it" Ginny said, not sounding very convincing. "I think you have to open your presents now."   
  
Harry looked over at the table next to the food and saw the biggest, most colorful, and most oddly shapen stack of presents he had ever seen. This stack even rivaled Dudley's usual monstrousity. "Right," Harry said shocked. And so he began to unwrap the presents.  
  
As Harry unwrapped the presents, he was shocked by them again and again. He still couldn't grasp this amount of gifts or even the fact that that large a number of people cared about him enough to get him things of that quality. His first present was from Fred, Lee, and George and it was the next day off ("And that's not a choice."), elimination of the passageway between the cottage and the store so he would have to be social (all of the remaining death eaters were now in Azkaban, thanks to the Order and Ginny), a special license to create two new things for the shop and use them as a prank on Fred and George, and a set of Star and Moon robes that could make Harry invisible at will. From Hagrid and Madam Maxime he got his old Nimbus 2000 (which Olympia had helped Hagrid put back together and which had gone missing a few weeks ago) and Curses and Countercurses : Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges : Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tyers and Much, Much, More by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Hagrid reminded him that this was the book Harry had first wanted in Diagon Alley the day he found out he was a wizard, so many years ago (or at least it seemed that way).  
  
From Oliver Wood he got a Quidditch Set so he could play at home. He was very grateful for this as not only did the house have a humongous backyard but also Quidditch helped Harry immensely when he was upset. But he didn't have any goalposts so friends to play. This problem was solved by his next present from Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. From Colin, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Viktor (Krum) he got a particularly large present; a huge bird enclosure for Hedwig and a pheonix who was related to Fawkes. The pheonix immediately flew over to Harry and sat on his shoulder. From Cho he got a stress watch, which was a pocke*twit*ch that one could break when angry and it wouldn't be harmed but would not repair until the anger had passed. The Order of the Pheonix gave him a set of six books with titles such as How to Control Emotions and Be A Super Sorcerer at the Same Time and How To Make Any Magical Job Change From Boring and Beastly to Exciting and Eccentric!  
  
The Weasleys also gave him an immense amount of presents. Bill and Charlie gave him a Penseive and a Hogsmeade gift certificate. Mr and Mrs. Weasley gave him the usual food ("You're so skinny, Harry!"), a set of emerald robes with snitches and broomsticks on them if you pressed a certain button in the pocket, and a calculator (or as Mr. Weasley called it, a calulatoc). Now their were only two presents left.   
  
Harry walked over to the table and picked up a long rectangular package wrapped in simple black and green paper. He slowly opened it and smiled when he saw it was a Extremely Advanced Potion-Making Kit from none other than the Potions Master of the school that had affected everyone so much. Even one year ago Snape would have been one of Harry's least favorite people in the entire world but he had apologized for everything at the funeral of Dumbledore. Though they still didn't get along very well, they now had a mutual respect for each other. Magically sealed to the package was a note that fell of as soon as Harry had finished reading it.  
  
For when you're up to making your overlarged brain hurt, Potter- Your least favorite Potions Master  
  
Harry knew he was just kidding. The last present was wrapped in regular brown paper and was no particular shape at all. Full of curiousity, Harry unwrapped the present carefully. After he had opened it everyone gasped. It was, after all, an extremely expensive gift.  
  
  
  
Shocked, as Harry was at the present, even more shocking, however, was the note attached to it.   
  
Hope you like it. - Virginia Rose Weasley  
  
Ginny had somehow given Harry the latest broomstick available. In fact, the Thunderclap 5000 had just came out about five days ago.   
  
"Wow," Harry said, completely shocked.   
  
"Please sit down everyone, we're going to bring out the cake now," Remus said beaming.  
  
A small cheer echoed throughout the kitchen as everyone went back to their small tables set up in the enlarged living room. But before Harry sat down he rushed over to where Ginny was standing and said "Wow, Gin, thanks a lot."  
  
"Sure, Harry," she replied wearing the first true smile he had seen her wear that night.  
  
Harry went back over to an empty table and sat down only to be quickly joined by Parvati and Cho. Immediately the lights went out and Harry saw an extremely large object floating in the air with around twenty little flames on top of it. Harry's eyes widened. He had never had such a nice cake, but then again he had never had a real birthday party either. After everyone sang the "Happy Birthday" song (which he was very embarassed about) the lights turned on and Harry saw a two level cake with emerald green frosting, red lions, golden snitches, and silver moon and stars scattered all over it. Everyone ate the cake and enjoyed it immensely and were about to get up to leave. But before anyone started to get up, Fred and George did so, calling everyone's attention to them.  
  
Fred said very solemnly, "I would like to propose a Moment of Silence for those who can not be with us at this time."  
  
"For Dennis Creevey, killed in an attack on Hogwarts,"George said sadly.  
  
"For Sirius Black-k," Fred said, his voice starting to falter. As Harry's tears welled up in his eyes, he could hear other people beginning to cry also.  
  
"For H-hermione G-g-granger," George stuttered as he and Fred had begun to cry.   
  
"Foorrr R-r Ron Weas-sley," Fred choked out. By now everyone was crying, including Harry, some even sobbing.  
  
"F-f-fo-or-r P-prof-fesssor D-dumb-b-b-bl edore," George sobbed out.  
  
"And James and Lily Potter," Remus added shakily, tears streaming down his face. Behind him, Harry could just barely make out Seveawen Singularis, her face buried in her hands.  
  
As soon as Remus had said this the saddest silence ever heard filled the room for six minutes. Afterwards people began to get up, composed again, and Harry and Remus walked toward the door so they could greet people as they left. Everyone hugged Harry and wished him a happy birthday, most with partly forced smiles on their faces.   
  
As George and Fred passed, Fred apologized "I'm sorry Harry, but we felt like we had to."  
  
Harry said reasurringly "It's alright. I would have done so myself if you hadn't." This was actually true, it was the first thought that had crossed Harry's mind as he entered the party. After everyone had left, Harry started to clean up but Remus stopped him.  
  
"It's your birthday, Harry. I'll do it. Just go on up to bed. It's late. But first take this." He pulled out a round flat snowy white disk with a folded wad of paper. "Seveawen wanted me to give this to you. It's something so the people in your Memory Viator don't forget you or the things you talked about in other visits you might have made to it."   
  
Harry hugged Remus and thanking him profusely, went up to his bedroom. Soon as he got up there, he glanced at the clock and smiled. He could use the thing he had been waiting for all day, the Memory Viator.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to post! The first person to find out what Seveawen Singularis' name means will get to be a character in a Lily/James fan fiction that I will be writing in a couple of weeks and so will the first person to correctly guess who Harry is going to visit. You get only one guess each and you must post in your review, not email me. Thanks! I'll post the next Chapter within the next two weeks since I'm still writing it and it will be much longer than the others! :) 


	6. Some Questions and Answers

Thank you Alex and IckleProngsikins for reviewing. I'm sorry if Ginny seems superior, she's just changed a lot. I'll try to work on that when we get back to Harry's time. You were right IckleProngsikins but how can I make you into a character if you reviewed anonymously? Please email me or sign on next time when you review. Here you go! Please review. Harry will have one more chapter with his parents in [b]this[/b] memory. :)  
  
Harry knew who he was going to visit. The two people he had wanted to talk to for eighteen years. He was going to see his parents. He had so many questions to ask them. Harry Potter wanted to know every single detail of the parents he had never truly met. His anger or doubt about the memory of Snape's was long gone.   
  
Harry bent down by the bed and pulled out the beautiful basin carefully, as to not wake up Hedwig, his wonderful snowy white owl. Through the excitement and dreams from last night, Harry had completely forgot to feed her and jumped up to do so at the thought. He had expected Hedwig to upset or react coldly, but she hooted happily as Harry put in her favorite owl treats; as if se also knew it was his birtday. Harry smiled gratefully and said quietly, "I'll have a new friend up here for you in a bit Hedwig. Get some sleep."  
  
Then, pulling out his wand, Harry concentrated on the memory that had continually kept haunting him in his dreams during the past couple of months. They had been torturing him because the want to know more about his parents was so strong, but now he was glad he had been having them. About every three days Harry would have the memory of his parents playing with him as a baby in their house, showing him what everything was, The most recent part was his dad leading Harry around the living room at about ten months old while his mother made dinner. This was the one he had chosen to visit.   
  
After Harry shut Hedwig's copper door after petting her a bit as she ate, he crouched back down and grabbed his photo album that he was taking to show his parents what had happened in his life so far (not all of which he was looking forward to) and put on the adjustment that Seveawen had given him under the Memory Viator. Harry took a deep breath. He was almost shaking from the excitement and anticipation. "Here we go," he muttered under his breath, and then concentrated so hard on the memory his head began to hut. He pointed his wand to his head and drew a black squiggly pice down to the black substance just as Snape and Dumbledore had done several years ago with the Pensieve. Harry looked down and gasped. It had worked. Before thinking about any more, Harry plunged in and found himself falling directly into his father.  
  
"OUCH! What the-" James exclaimed as they both fell onto the coffee table decorated with pheonixes. Harry's father had said this after turning around and looking at Harry, his face a mix of anger, confusion, and fear. James stepped back and drew his wand in a flash. "Lily! Come here quick! Now!" James said in a quick, urgent voice.  
  
"Did you see a cricket again or something?! What makes think you can order-" Lily Evans Potter started in an annoyed tone as she came in carrying what looked like a magical glass bug trap of some sort but stopped short as she saw the situation and dropped the bug trap, gasped, and similarly drew her wand in a blur. "Who on earth are you and why are you in my house?!!" she said violently as she came dangerously close to Harry with her astonishingly green eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Harry struggled to think of something to say while he mentally beat himself up for not thinking of this, all the while forgetting he couldn't get hurt in the memory and therefore being very afraid of what his parents were about to do to him. "I-I'm your son," Harry managed meakly. As if just remembering something, both of his parents looked around frantically, and then both looked like they were going to kill him about ten times in a row. But Lily got to him first and pinned Harry to the wall while still darting glances around the room while her husband continued to tear the house apart frantically.   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY?!!!" she bellowed.  
  
"I am Harry!" he said so surprised and scared that he didn't notice this wasn't hurting him at all. At this Lily turned her head toward him sharply and looked about to say something else but for the first time actually looked at the face in front of her and deep into the eyes so identical to hers. Harry could feel her eyes boring into his and then suddenly she let go of him and then helped him up.  
  
"James!" Lily called and James was there faster than lightning. "This is our son. I don't know how, but this is Harry.  
  
"But-but, well okay, if you're sure," James said trusting her instinct that had saved them multiple times and hugged Harry, who was still to shellshocked to move.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily said waving a hand in front of his face. Harry nodded and his face broke into the biggest and most true smile he had ever worn in his life.  
  
"So exactly why are you here?" James asked confusedly.  
  
"Well, I-you see I just turned nineteen and-" Harry started but got stopped by his mother exclaiming "What? You're already nineteen?!" and grasping him in such a hug that Harry was struggling for air.  
  
"Er-Lily, dear, you might wanna let go now, I think you're suffocating him," Harr's father said, smirking.  
  
"Thanks, er-Dad. I got this thing for my birthday from Remus called a Memory Viator. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Oh, yes those just came out," Lily said observantly. "I'm glad you know Remus. He's such a wonerful person. But, Harry, why exactly are you here?"  
  
Harry hesitated. He had no clue how to tell them. Looking at his son intently, James beckoned everyone to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Harry, we're dead, aren't we?" he said very sadly. Harry nodded painfully.  
  
"How?" Lily asked solemnly with a slight quiver in her voice and only her eyes showing how said she truly was.  
  
Harry told them the story of Wormtail's betrayal and of the prophecy. After he had finished, his parents looked so murderous and upset that Harry had a strong urge to crawl under the couch.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!! After all the things we've done for him!! And all the times I helped him in school!! James said pacing and shaking with anger.   
  
"Well it's too late now," Lily said bitterly. "You can only change a Secret Keeper once and it wouldn't matter anyway since we're just a memory."  
  
Harry looked down. After a moment's silence, James asked "What happened to Sirius and Remus? You've met them haven't you? Sirius raised you, right?"  
  
Harry squeezed his eyse shut to try to find a way to tell his parents the thing that he had been dreading.   
  
Harry slowly shook his head and quietly said "No, the-the Dursleys did."  
  
This time, it was Lily who exploded. "WHAT?!!! My son was raised by that-that--that woman!! Why on earth--?" she sputtered off so angry she couldn't speak.  
  
"But they hate us," James said with a very confused and revolted look on his face. As he said this, Lily calmed down and looked as if she was trying to figure out an extremely difficult problem. A look of understanding dawned upon her face.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"What, Lily?"  
  
"Sirius, Evelyn, Eden, and we were the only ones who knew about the change in the Secret Keeper, right?"  
  
"Yes but what does that--Oh no! Sirius must have been blamed! Even Dumbledore thought he was our Secret Keeper!" James said as he collapsed on the couch looking like he didn't know what to do in the slightest. "What happened?"  
  
"Sirius was in Azkaban for twelve years before he escaped! He got charged for murdering twelve people including Pettigrew who had actually faked his own death and killed all of them. Sirius didn't even get a trial!" said Harry angrily.   
  
"But Harry, now Sirius is innocent and taking care of you right? You said he escaped," asked James already starting to fear the inevitable answer. Harry couldn't bring himself to answer.   
  
"Harry?" his mother asked.  
  
"Sirius d-died four years ago. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."  
  
From their reaction, most would have thought James and Lily had actually not heard what Harry had said but Harry knew better than to think that. He attempted to duck out of the room and let them a moment to themselves but Lily caught his arm as he reached the tall doorway to the very well-decorated dining room. Harry couldn't bring himself to look at his young parents.   
  
But when Lily said in a very shaky voice "But, but Siriussss c-can't b-b-be d-dead. We just s-saw him ye-yesterday." he was forced to look at her.   
  
Then he slid down the wall and sat on the floor for a minute before saying "H-he's dead, mum. I-I s-s-saw it happen,---and it's all m-m-myyyy f-fault," Harry said guiltily as those tragic memories that had never stopped haunting him flooded back in full detail.  
  
When James heard this he exploded with a voice full of about ten different emotions and so loud it made Lily and Harry jump around five feet in the air since he had been frozen stiff with shock previously. "It is NOT your fault, Harry. Whenever that-that horrible, evil wench is near, you know that Voldemort is involved and to blame. Whatever happened that led to--to---was Sirius' choice, I'm sure. When you want to tell us how i-it happened, we'll be here." At this, James strode out of the room, too full of emotion to go on. 


	7. Questions, Emotions, and Temporary Goodb...

A/N: I'm so sorry it has been so long! I finished this chapter a couple weeks ago but I couldn't get on a computer that I could put this up on. Thanks for being patient! And please review! :)  
  
~~Autumn~~  
  
Lily herself, had started to cry on a cushy-looking furry black chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Harry walked over, feeling like crying himself, awkwardly hugged his mother quickly, patted her on the back, and said reluctantly "Maybe I should go."  
  
"No," Lily sniffled through. "Don't leave, Harry. I- and James- want to spend a lot more time with you. It's just that all of this new--stuff is a bit much. Besides, you still have to explain what's going to happen when you go back."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he rather stumbled back onto the very comfy couch. Remus (not to mention Hermione at Hogwarts) always told him that he should read the instructions thoroughly before using something. Now Harry wished he would have listened.   
  
Harry gave an anxious smile and said "Well, mum, you see, I don't really know. I sorta didn't look at the directions."  
  
Lily's tearstained face tightened while her jaw dropped. "Harry! Why on earth not? You should always read the-"  
  
"Because he's my son, Lily. You should of guessed he had no clue about what he was doing," James said as he appeared smiling. "Well, we can worry about that later. How about now Harry tells us what he came for. I think he'd prefer that to one of your infamous lectures."  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed playfully and she hit him lightly on the arm as she got up and wiped her face off with her sleeve.   
  
Harry laughed a little and found his photo album, preparing to tell his parents everything, good and bad, that he had wanted to tell someone for all his life.   
  
As Harry sat down with the precious photo album in his hand, a question came to him that he had always wanted to ask his parents. "What do you guys do for a living? No one's ever told me."  
  
"Really? That's rather strange," Lily commented.  
  
"Well, I'm an Auror," said James proudly.  
  
"What about you, Mum?"  
  
"It's rather difficult to explain, but I'm a pacificatorem-"  
  
"What on earth is that?" Harry asked with confusion.  
  
"Well it's like a wizard version of police men," Lily explained.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, rather surprised.  
  
"And I'm a musician also."  
  
Harry was very surprised now. He hadn't thought from the way his mother had been described to him by others that she would be something like that.   
  
But surprise wasn't a new thing for Harry so the shock went away fairly quickly. "Really? Wow. What do you play?"  
  
"Well, we both play the electric guitar and I play the piano too," James answered for his wife.  
  
"But..I thought you were an Auror. That's what you just said," said Harry, extremely confused.  
  
"Well, Sirius, Remus, Peter," his eyes narrowed at this "and I, all had a band at Hogwarts. We called ourselves the Marauders, a nickname we'd given to ourselves first year. And Lily and her friends had a band too. Except I think they ended up being better than we were." James smiled. "They were called Surreal SEREL. Lily's the only who became a professional musician. She's an awesome singer."  
  
"Who was in your band, Mum?" Harry asked eagerly, curious for more information.  
  
Lily's eyes seemed to immediately cloud up as he asked this but she said solemnly "Seveawen, Evelyn, Eden, I, and-and-" Lily turned around with her hands over her face. James hugged her, suddenly looking as if he regretted ever mentioning Surreal SEREL.   
  
As Harry observed the situation in front of him, he noticed that James looked just as upset, if not more, about the person that Lily was crying about.   
  
Harry waited a little bit for his mother to calm down but she didn't so he went ahead and said hesitantly "Who's the other person?"  
  
"She played the string bass in their band," James answered gravely. "She hung around us a lot too though. The Marauders, I mean. She died three years ago on a mission for the Order of the Pheonix. Her name was--was Rae........Rae Electra Lupin."  
  
"What? She was related to Remus?" Harry asked, rather surprised that Lupin had a relative at school that had obviously been close but had never told Harry about it.  
  
"Yes. But when she d-d-died, her name was Rae S-" Lily started shakily as she let go of James and began to settle down but was interrupted by a glare from her husband.  
  
"Harry doesn't need to know that particular unwise choice of Rae's," James said sharply. He turned to Harry and quietly said "She was Remus' little sister."  
  
"Sister?! What happened?" Harry said, surprised for what seemed the millionth time that night.  
  
Harry's parents exchanged looks that Harry knew were important but couldn't tell what they meant.  
  
"We probably shouldn't talk about that now, Harry," Lily said calmly as she turned her wrist and looked at her old muggle watch. "Anyway it's time for breakfast. Why don't you tell us some more about your life, Harry?"   
  
"Okay," Harry said hesitantly. "But I don't know if I can really eat here."  
  
He gladly discovered that he could indeed eat about five minutes later when his mother brought a large breakfast in. It turned out that Lily was an even better cook than Mrs. Weasley! And that was saying something. After Harry thanked her for breakfast and ate it quickly since he was quite hungry, he started telling his parents everything that he could remember. He didn't however, go into the full details of living with the Dursleys since he remembered his mother's reaction earlier. Whenever Harry got to a part where he encountered Voldemort his parents looked quite angry and upset but still told him to continue. By the time they had finished talking, Harry felt exhausted.   
  
"I should probably go home now," Harry said after a while.  
  
"Well, okay, but you have to promise to come back soon," Lily said reluctantly.  
  
Harry hugged the parents that he thought he would have never gotten to see and concentrated on being back in his own bedroom very hard like the instructions had said to do. Suddenly he felt like he was flying into the ceiling and then crashed onto the floor in his bedroom. 


	8. Suspicious Behavior

Thanks for both of your reviews! Sorry the chapter is so short, but that's just how it worked out.  
  
After landing on his bedroom floor (rather painfully), Harry had a very strong urge to just go and lie down on his bed. How inviting that wonderfully soft bed looked. But he had to tell Remus how his trip had gone and ask him about Rae. Harry was slightly hurt by the fact that he had never heard anything about her in the time they had been living together.  
  
So, reluctantly, he trumped out of his room and down the stairs since he knew Remus would be awake by now. When he walked into the spacious kitchen he saw Remus sitting at the table and predictably reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry cleared his throat and Remus looked up.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said with a grin. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Oh, it was great. I don't know how to thank you, Remus. Of course you are welcome to use it any time you want. But----I also sort of wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Yeah?" said Remus, still smiling slightly. "Go ahead, then."  
  
"Well..um..Who-who is Rae?!" Harry suddenly blurted out.  
  
Remus' smile disapeared and it seemed as if a dark, stormy, and slightly sad cloud had passed over his face in an instant. "I don't know who you're talking about, Harry," he said sharply.  
  
"But--but my mum and dad said you had a sister named-"  
  
"I have never had and will never have anytime soon a sister! So just shut up, Harry," Lupin bellowed. He then strode-or rather thundered- out of the room.  
  
Harry stood stunned. He had expected Lupin to be upset, but not like that. After a few seconds of puzzlement, he went back upstairs to shower and dress before going into Hogsmeade for a bit. He did have the day off, but he felt like checking in at the store just to make sure everything was okay. Sleep would just have to wait until later. 


	9. A Date?

I'm so sorry it has taken so long but I have been so busy this past week. On Friday my school's Varsity Basketball teams had a game at home and during the third quarter of the boys' the lights went out! The area unfortunately had a blackout. And I have an evil, evil, evil, evil science project. *stabs science project repeatedly* Thankfully, I had the day off today so I had time to write. Now don't get angry at me and chase me or anything after you read it. There's a rather big surprise.  
  
~~Autumn~~  
  
Harry walked into the shop rather reluctantly. As he had opened the door, he had seen a huge line of people who he assumed were attempting to pay Lee for the newest invention from Fred and George, a potion that made the drinker's face look like a pig's for around three minutes (partly inspired by Tonks' old nose tricks). He started to turn to walk out, but Lee caught sight of him first.  
  
"Hey, Harry!," said Lee. "Where do you think you're going? I know it's your day off, but would you mind taking care of the shop for a second so I can go get some more change from the bank?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay. But you have to take care of this line before you go."  
  
Lee nodded gratefully and waited for the crowd to clear up while Harry browsed around the shop, seeing if Fred and George had come out with anything else since the last time he looked around the store.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I'll be back in a minute," Lee said after about ten minutes of hurried customers. He then walked out of the shop and Apparated to Gringotts. They had a special section of the bank for shops.  
  
Harry walked behind the counter, feeling rather bored, not to mention confused and utterly exhausted. Deep in thought about whoever this Rae person really was, Harry didn't notice the door open. He looked up when he heard a small cough and his eyes widened. A young woman in her very early twenties with bouncy red-blonde curls, round blue eyes, and standing at about 5'5 stood before him.  
  
"Er--hi," said Harry. He didn't exactly have pleasant memories of this girl.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" the young woman replied. " I heard you were here. Listen, I've been sick a lot lately and I had time to think about what happened back at school and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm a different person now."  
  
Harry felt anger surge in him. Did this girl have any idea of what she had caused? He could tell he was about to explode at her. But he stopped himself. Maybe she really had changed. "Thanks," he said simply.  
  
"Of course. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Fred and Angelina's wedding. You know, as a date."  
  
Harry's eyes widened even more. A date? With--Wait, how did she even get invited?  
  
"I work with Angelina at a new robe shop in Diagon Alley," she responded, noticing his confusion.  
  
Harry nodded vaguely. He hadn't been on a date for nearly four years. And that was only one. "Okay. That'd be--be great," he stuttered.  
  
"Terrific! I'll come in here in a week or so and we can discuss details like robes and stuff. See you later!"  
  
With that, Marietta Edgecombe bounded out of the shop and up the busy street. 


End file.
